The Negative Adjective Series: Outrageous
by Aurora-Jane Turner
Summary: This was outrageous. The studying-all-night-before-an-exam-and-failing-just-because-the-teacher-doesn't-like-you kind of outrageous, I was once again forced to another one of my families ridiculous family functions.
1. Almost

**Outrageous**

_By A.J Turner_

Chapter One: Almost

This was outrageous. The studying-all-night-before-an-exam-and-failing-just-because-the-teacher-doesn't-like-you kind of outrageous, I was once again forced to another one of my families ridiculous family functions.

This function was so all my lame arse male relatives (myself unfortunately included) could find wives in other pureblood families. It was exactly how my parents had met, and my cousins, and all other pureblood people meet…

I'm a wizard, my parents are wizards, and everyone in my family is a wizard. If by some tragic occurrence someone turns out not to be a wizard they are not a related to me, they get disowned.

Lots of things get you disowned, marrying a muggle (non-magical person), supporting muggle things, associating with muggles, marrying someone of muggle background, and supporting a wizard marrying a muggle etcetera.

My family is stupid, they think just because they're not muggles, and don't associate with anything to do with muggles they are some how better then everyone else.

They're not; they are just really stupid which makes them think these stupid things.

This was exactly why I was going to be forced to marry another pureblood girl. She'd have nothing to do with muggles, and that would keep the family line 'pure', or so my parents say. I think it makes us inbred hicks… eventually we're going to run out and my great-great-great grandson will be marrying his own sister or something.

My own best friend is my fourth cousin three times removed or my third cousin four times removed… I don't know, his family don't mind muggles so they're not considered very important to my family.

But enough about that… very soon I'd be picking my wife at random. Picking the girl I was to spend my life with, from a hat.

I sighed and stared at the girl opposite me. Her long brown hair covered her face and she sniffed occasionally.

Beside her was Rodolphus Lestrange, he was drunk and was hitting on this poor girl, who was only about fifteen, which was more then ten years his junior.

"Come on… one dance" Rodolphus said petting her with his perverted hands. It was disturbing to watch.

"Please" the girl sobbed as Rodolphus moved closer

"Gonna cut that out?" I asked him.

"What's it to you?"

"I just don't think your girlfriend would be to please is all" I said

"Bella?" he said spinning to look around the room. I grabbed the water jug off the table and smashed him over the head with it.

The girl jumped back and watched as he fell to the floor. I smiled at her.

"Wanna dance?" I asked

"Uh…" she said

"Great" I said taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"Um… thank you," she said as we began to dance.

"That is more then fine. I've been looking for a reason to hit him," I said glancing at Rodolphus; he'd fallen under the table so there was the high chance no one would find him.

I spun the girl around and then pulled her close.

"Oh uh… I'm Sophia by the way," she said

"Sophia who?" I asked

"Yep"

"Your last name is who?" I asked

"W-H-O-U-E" she said.

"You poor girl" I said she laughed

"I'm Sirius"

"Is there a last name that goes with that?" she asked

"Black" I said

"You're _the_ Sirius Black?" she asked

"I didn't realise I was _the_ Sirius Black… I'm a Sirius Black"

"Sorry… it's just… well your rather popular among the ladies aren't you?"

"How old are you?" I asked

"Fourteen… but I hear all the women talking about you. Wishing they weren't married to their hideous husbands. I understand why I mean you're popular among the younger girls too"

"Are you included in that?" I asked

"Well… I… you _are_ cute…" she said quietly.

"Sorry. Couldn't hear you over the music" I said

"Your cute ok?" she said a little louder. I smiled and spun her once more.

"So Sophia, are you in this little wedding raffle?" I asked

"Yes unfortunately"

"Wow fourteen and already being forced onto a husband, how 1880's," I said

"Well how old are you?"

"Seventeen… legal age to find myself a wife. I think it's a little weird though… especially if I get little Susie. She's what four?"

"She's ten and happens to be my sister"

"Ouch, I hear she's a brat"

"She is, I think it's completely wrong her being auctioned off like this"

"Well she can't get married till she's of age, she'll be engaged for a while though"

"Aren't you engaged yet? I mean weren't you engaged at fourteen or something?"

"Nope, the men are always of age. Just how the sick pureblood race works," I said.

The song ended and I let her go then bowed respectfully to her while she giggled.

"Uh… do you want another dance?" she asked

"Do you like dancing?" I asked pulling her close.

"With you yes… but also there's less chance of being hit on by drunk relatives"

"Related to Rodolphus are you?"

"Yes… he's my uncle"

"Oh that's really disturbing. Did he forget you're his niece?" I asked

"No… he knows exactly who I am"

"That's even more disturbing" I said Sophia shrugged.

"So… fourteen huh? That's a crazy age," I said

"Well today's my birthday so I've only just turned fourteen. I don't know how crazy it is yet"

"That means you were thirteen yesterday… wow… engaged on your birthday… that sucks," I said

"I know. And I've still never been kissed… I'll have to be faithful to my engagement… like he'd want to touch me while I'm underage"

"Well look at from his point of view… it's really weird," I said.

"I know… stupid rules. I hate being pureblood"

"Doesn't everybody?" I asked

"I don't" Lucius Malfoy said I glanced at his wife, my cousin, Narcissa, deciding whether what I had to say was appropriate in front of her. It was. I glared at him and spun Sophia around.

"Shut it Malfoy you snake fucker" I hissed

"Cradle robber," he replied

"Mine was better" I said and pulled Sophia back to me then danced away.

"You didn't hear that did you?" I asked Sophia

"No" she said shaking her head.

"Good don't need to taint you with my foul language"

"I'm not a child," she said

"No… you are most certainly not but nobody's ears deserve tainting" I said. She sighed and rolled her eyes

"I hate how everyone's trying to control me. Saying I'm a kid, I can't look after myself. Always telling me what to do, what to wear, who to marry!"

"It's outrageous I know, and I meant nothing by whatever I said that annoyed you" I said. The song ended and I let her go, she smiled at me.

"I know," she said.

"Your turn to pick a bride" my father snapped.

"Terribly sorry Sophia my dear but I must take my leave," I said dad glared at me while Sophia giggled.

I bowed to her again and kissed her hand, which made her turn bright red and laugh uncontrollably.

I smiled and followed my father to where my mother stood with my oh-so-perfect younger brother. Stupid golden child who could do no wrong.

I grabbed a drink from a waiter walking past then stopped in front of my assembled family and took a sip.

"Pick a wife" mum ordered. I frowned at her

"From the little bag, they're all pureblood women so whoever you choose we'll approve of" mum said

"And that's all I want mother. Your approval in a bride" I said and stuck my hand in the bag.

_Sophia Whoue_

I glanced at Sophia sitting alone silently praying to herself no one would flirt with her.

She didn't deserve an arranged marriage at only fourteen… it's not right. I chucked the slip of paper in the fire. Now no one could get her.

"Who'd you get?" mum asked looking into the fireplace.

"Regulus" I said pointing to my brother

"What? How? They're only girls names in there" dad said

"Well technically Regulus is a girl but it's actually illegal for me to marry someone that closely related to me" I said nodding. Regulus frowned at me then looked at mum.

"Pick someone else then" mum said.

"Ah but that'd leave an odd number females. I'll do the right thing and go it alone for ever" I said

"Or at least let some lucky bird get two husbands" Regulus said I raised my drink to him and looked at my parents.

"I like that… I'll have sex with her and the other bloke can do all the stupid caring shit" I said

"Sirius" dad said I rolled my eyes and put my hand back in the bag.

"Bellatrix Black?" I said showing them the slip of paper.

"First cousin I don't have to" I said

"Well someone else will put it back" mum said I put the paper back and pulled out another one.

"Bellatrix? Ok I bet they're all her. I quit," I said scrunching up the paper and throwing it at my mum.

"Sirius… you must find an acceptable bride"

"Yeah I'm going to go with a modern method and just wait for a chick to walk along. If she's a pureblood I'll let you know if not I know I'm out of the family," I said.

"Boy" dad said and grabbed my collar pulling me close. "You'll pick a bride now and if it happens to be your cousin then you will suck it up and marry her"

"Can't do that daddy it's actually illegal. And I know how law abiding this family is" I said he glared at me.

Nearly all my relatives are in jail or on the run from being in jail or have been in jail before. Like dad, he only got out two years ago.

"Pick someone"

"Make me," I said

"Oh I'll make you" dad said and went to hit me. I ducked and then stood up straight to see him coming at me with a chair. I stared at him for a split second before I realised I should move. I dived right into my brother. We both hit a waiter and got sent right into the table Rodolphus was under. The table broke and the four of us were covered in food.

I quickly pulled Regulus out of the chairs way. It smashed where he was just lying.

We both looked at dad who was searching for more weapons.

"Always disobeying me!" he shouted glaring at me.

"Orion no!" mum shouted.

"Lets think about this rationally," I said stepping back with Regulus as a shield.

"Sirius you're going to get killed" Regulus whispered

"No you are… I'm going to escape slightly wounded"

"Disrespecting this family" dad yelled smashing another chair to use the leg as a weapon.

"Never, ever intentionally" Regulus said trying to calm my father down and get away from me.

"If I go down you're coming with me," I hissed.

"Ruined your mothers nice party. You know how often a Black gets to host a family function?" dad asked slowly advancing on Regulus and I.

"I'm going with never because they're always in jail" I said over Regulus shoulder.

"Damn right!" dad shouted and threw the chair leg. I pulled Regulus away and watched as dad grabbed a waiter. Yes a physical human being.

He threw the poor man and I spun around so he hit me instead of Regulus. We were all sent crashing to the floor.

"Ow! Fuck! Who throws a person?" I asked pushing the poor waiter off me.

"I do! Now you're going to come home quietly. Try and repent for ruining your mothers party and spend the rest of your life in your bedroom" dad said

"I'm not ok with that," I said nodding.

"You'll be locked in there so long that not even your own grandchildren will be able to recognise sunlight" dad said grabbing another chair.

I pulled Regulus up and held him in front of me once more.

"Oh so I get hit with the chairs and you get the people is this how it's going to work?" Regulus asked.

"Yes" I said and we walked further back. I glanced around and saw everyone in the room was watching.

"Uncle Orion stop it" Narcissa Malfoy cried. She ran over and stood in front of Regulus and I.

"Cissy?" I said

"It's not for you filthy blood traitor"

"Just checking you hadn't lost your mind," I replied.

"Cissy what are you doing?" my cousin Bellatrix shouted.

"Look as long as he's got his claws on Regulus I'm going to care" Narcissa said. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and came over and stood in front of Narcissa.

"Thanks guys" Regulus said

"Shut up!" they snapped and looked at dad.

"Fine" dad said putting the chair down. He nodded and turned away.

Narcissa and Bellatrix relaxed and then turned to see if Regulus was all right.

"NO!" dad shouted grabbing the chair and hitting both Narcissa and Bellatrix out of the way.

This made their partners mad. Lucius and Rodolphus both dived on my father and tried to kill him with their hands.

"I'm going to get blamed for this aren't I?" I whispered to Regulus.

"Yeah"

"Crap" I said and realised dad had gotten both Lucius and Rodolphus off him.

I pushed Regulus away and got hit over the back with dads chair. It shattered and I fell over on top of Regulus.

"Sorry" I said getting off him and standing up. I limped as fast as I could while dad grabbed another chair.

Regulus ran over and began to help me to the exit. We both ran out into the street.

"Hey Regulus check it. I didn't spill my drink," I said drinking the entire glass then dropping in on the ground. I began to stumble off down the street.

"I'm so screwed… I'm so screwed" Regulus said catching up with me to help me walk.

"Why are you screwed?" I asked

"I helped you escape. Merlin! They're never going to let me come home"

"Of course they will. You helped them get rid of me… just keep putting it like that. Me I can never go home, not that I want to. I'm going to crash at a friends place till I get enough money to buy my own place"

"You're running away?" Regulus asked as we walked away from the dance hall my parents had rented.

"Yeah… I'll get you to send my things down. Then I'll never have to go back"

"Sirius… I…"

"You'll still see me at school. You're one of the Blacks I like… I can't not talk to you again," I said

"But… you'd be leaving me with them"

"Don't worry daddy dearest will be back in jail before you know it. Assaulting five people, throwing a waiter, damaging private property. All minor charges but for a man with his record he'll be away for some time. And mum adores you, you'll be fine with her"

"Well… how are you going to get to this friends if you can't even walk?" Regulus asked.

"That is the beauty of having a thumb. I shall hitchhike… or use magic… I hadn't decided," I said tripping on my own feet.

"You can barely stand…"

"Yes a chair in the back will do that to you" I said standing up straight.

"Do you want me to take you?"

"No, you get back to the party… enjoy your new bride"

"I can't get a bride till I'm seventeen… not that I want one"

"Liar… I saw you checking out little Georgia Tate"

"She's ten!"

"Fifteen actually"

"Oh… well I suppose… I wasn't checking her out," Regulus snapped. I laughed and fell over pulling him down with me.

"Come on… we'll take the Knight Bus. Which friend are you staying at?"

"If I tell you you'd tell mum and dad," I said as Regulus stood up

"You know I wouldn't and how am I going to mail your things if I don't know where you're going?" Regulus asked watching me pull myself up. I stared at him

"Come on Sirius. Where are you going?" he asked. I sighed and dusted myself off.

"James Potters" I said.

--

_Hello readers,_

_Ah the third in the series… I plan on five, on for each Marauder and then Lily, still working on Remmy's chapter and have not even begun on for Peter. But it's Peter who cares?_

_I had a different idea at the start then scrapped it for this, I like this better, obviously I did published this one, I hope you like it too but I won't know unless you review. Hah! I rhymed… sorta… sorry tiredness makes me hyper._

_Anyhoo… till next time guys, A.J_

--


	2. Potters Place

Chapter Two: Potters Place

I stumbled off the Knight Bus and fell flat on the pavement. Regulus stepped over me and pulled me up.

"Gonna pay?" the conductor asked. Regulus lazily threw some money at him and then put my arm over his shoulder so he could help me walk.

"It's kinda dark," I said

"Yes because on this side of the country it's already one in the morning"

"Jeesh… what time did we leave?" I asked

"About ten but don't forget distance and travel time have added"

"He's going to hate me," I said

"I hate you but I'm here" Regulus said

"You hate me?" I asked he chuckled and looked down the street.

"Uh… may I ask why there is a sign that has banned deer… are there deer in these parts?" Regulus asked.

"I can name one," I said smiling at the wanted sign for a very familiar deer.

"Which place is his?" Regulus asked

"White mansion at the end" I said pointing to it.

"Nice…" Regulus said "doesn't he play Quidditch… where does he practise?"

"There's a mini forest behind the house… nothing lives out there but it's a nice picnic place"

"So it's a park?"

"Not as open… it's a private bit of land belonging to the Potters. Though the townsfolk can hire it if they want"

"Wow… they must be loaded"

"Precisely why I'm going here. It's the furthest from our house as well. Remus lives way to close and Peter's not far either" I said.

We walked up to the gate and stopped.

"We can't ring the bell now… some maids will be severely pissed" Regulus said.

"How else do you propose we get in?" I asked

"I could throw you over the fence let you crawl up to the door while I get the hell back home"

"I thought you loved me," I said

"I do recall saying I hate you less then ten minutes ago" Regulus said I stared at him.

"Fine" Regulus said and glanced around he shrugged at me. I sighed and pulled out my wand.

"_Alohomora_" I said and flicked my wand.

"It's a wizards house do you really think that's going to get you in?" Regulus asked

"If it doesn't I can use you as a battering ram" I said and gave the gate a little push. It swung open quietly.

"Tah-dah" I said. Regulus rolled his eyes and helped me walk up to the front porch.

"Now what?"

"Well I've unlocked the gate… I'll see if it'll work on the door"

"Your going to break into their house and announce yourself in the morning are you?" Regulus asked.

"Got a better plan?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and then whispered something before blowing quietly on the door.

"What was that?"

"Very dark magic now we shall never speak of it again" Regulus said looking away from me.

The door opened and James Potter stared at us.

"You are good," I said to Regulus who was staring at the doorbell.

"Sirius? What are you doing here? With your brother no less" James said.

"I need a place to stay," I said

"Your brother is not included right?"

"You wish Potter" Regulus said

"Hey!" I said putting my hands up.

"Now I have made my parents very, very mad" I said to James.

"Like the time you set your aunts hair on fire? I think you'll be ok Sirius" James said going to close the door.

"No Sirius made dad chair wielding crazy. He attacked the Malfoy's and Bellatrix is unconscious," Regulus said.

"Why did he hurt them? They hate you too… they're on his side," James said.

"Can we come in to talk? Sirius is not as light as he looks" Regulus said

"Hey" I said glaring at him.

"Fine but only for a minute. My dad has to get up for work in a little bit and he's going to get mad if he's woken any earlier" James said standing aside to let us in.

I led Regulus over to the living room and he dumped me on the couch then sat beside me.

James flicked on the lights leaving Regulus and I temporarily blinded.

"You're bleeding" James said as he sat down. Regulus and I both checked ourselves. It was Regulus bleeding from a cut on his eyebrow.

"It's nothing" he said and glanced at me before turning to stare at James.

"So what oh so great thing have you done now?" James asked me.

"I wouldn't pick a wife," I said

"Hmm I see that sounds very you. So did your parents tell you to never come home? They don't love you?" James asked

"Well first dad tried to hit me. So I grabbed Regulus as a human shield"

"Ah always thinking of others before yourself" James said smiling.

"Anyway dad threw a couple chairs then a waiter-"

"He threw a waiter as in a person?" James asked immediately loosing his amused tone that was like his trademark.

"Yeah… then Narcissa and Bellatrix stepped in"

"Wait… Narcissa as in Malfoy?" he asked,

"Oh it wasn't my benefit they love Regulus heaps. Dad hit them both with a chair. This pissed Lucius off heaps… and Rodolphus I guess but he's always pissed" I said

"What did they do?"

"Not much… they were thrown off pretty quick. Then dad threw another chair, that's when I decided to leave"

"Not before when he threw the person?" James asked frowning at me.

"Well I was trying to get out," I said "look can I stay with you? It's just till I get enough money for a place of my own"

"Look… you know I'd love nothing more then to offer my hospitality so graciously but this isn't my house. I'd have to ask my parents and they won't be up for another couple of hours," James said.

"Can't you take a risk? I mean he is your friend… don't they like you?" Regulus asked then frowned "Don't they like him?"

"Uh… well to be perfectly honest I have not met them," I said

"Ah… so they do not know you are the offspring of Orion Black… that's going to be tricky" Regulus said I nodded.

"You've at least spoken about him right? Mentioned you have a really close friend who has less then satisfactory people as parents?" Regulus asked James.

"Well… yes… sort of… they know Padfoot is a very loyal and trusting friend they have no idea Padfoot is Sirius. In fact they think Sirius followed in his family's footsteps and is living the good life as a spoilt pureblood Slytherin prat," James said.

"I'm not in Slytherin," I said Regulus frowned

"Not going to defend yourself against the other things?"

"Why?" I asked he just shook his head and looked back at James who was staring past us. Regulus and I turned to see Mr and Mrs Potter standing in the doorway.

"Well, well the brothers Grimm" Mr Potter said. Regulus and I stood up so fast I actually forgot I couldn't stand and fell over.

"Dad… just let me talk" James said.

"No I think we can talk later," Mr Potter said.

"We'll just go then," Regulus said helping me up

"Oh you think I'm going to let go after you broke into my house?" Mr Potter asked.

"James invited us in" I said.

"I did" James said nodding.

"Really son… I know you _can_ be a little foolish at times but do you expect me to believe you _don't_ know the Blacks?"

"They're not that bad. Sirius is even in Gryffindor" James said.

"Bet that caused a mighty riot at your place" Mrs Potter said to Regulus and I.

"Well… lets just say my parents aren't all too fond of me," I muttered.

"You really think that we'd believe you were sorted into Gryffindor?" Mr Potter asked.

"Prongs little help," I muttered nodding towards his parents.

"Uh… he's my friend and I don't care what house he's in… though admittedly it'd be slightly difficult if he was in Slytherin what with them all hating us" James said

"It's true" Regulus said nodding.

"You're a Gryffindor too hmm?" Mr Potter asked Regulus.

"Oh thank Merlin no. Definitely not. No way in hell. No mummy and daddy still want to talk to _me_" Regulus said

"Speaking of which you should probably get back there" James said glaring pointedly at him.

"Yes… of course. Go purebloods, hate Gryffindor's and all that" Regulus said and left.

James and I smiled at his parents.

"Well Chris think about it… it does explain why whenever we went up to sort out one of Jimmy's little slip ups that the Blacks were always waiting right behind us to go in with their boy" Mrs Potter said.

"Yeah… I mean I'm not _that _bad all on my own. I had help," James said

"I knew you were a good boy. Your sure it's not his influence?" Mrs Potter asked. I stared at her with my eyebrows raised she realised I could hear her and stared at the ground looking rather embarrassed.

"I'm pretty positive mum. Padfoot is Sirius" James said

"Padfoot? Your friend? Well I did think that was a weird name for a boy but chose not to comment"

"It's a nickname. Padfoots are giant black dogs and he's a Black… get it?"

"Aw… that's cute" Mrs Potter said then hit her husband "isn't it?"

"Yes" Mr Potter said.

"Well I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt. I'm sure if we keep our ears tuned to the grapevine we can find out if Sirius Black really has run away from his family" Mrs Potter said then turned to me. "Lets find you a room and get you cleaned up"

"Jess…"

"What?" Mrs Potter snapped glaring at Mr Potter.

"Nothing" Mr Potter said Mrs Potter nodded and led me off up the stairs. James glanced at his father before following us.

Mrs Potter led us upstairs and stopped in the hallway she turned around to face me.

"I do not appreciate being deceived Sirius Black" she said I nodded "so don't make me regret this…"

--

"There is no one on this earth who hate you more then I do at this moment," my cousin said. I beamed at her wheeling a large suitcase in one hand and holding a squirming three-year-old girl in the other.

"Here let me get that for you" I said and took the girl from her rather then the suitcase.

"It's your crap Sirius Black!" she shouted. I smiled.

Andromeda Tonks was another member of my family who seemed to have missed out on the pureblood-worshiping gene that runs in the family

"Andy…" I said sternly "watch your language in front of Dora"

"Give me back my daughter"

"Any one who names their daughter Nymphadora shouldn't have one," I said and Dora giggled as her mother fumed in the doorway of the Potters impressive home.

I'd been here just over two weeks and though James's parents were still a little wary of me I thought they were doing an impressive job considering…

Mrs Potter was tired of me not having any clothes except for the ones I'd turned up in. also they fact I had none of my school things was becoming a problem when I couldn't do my homework. I tried to assure her it didn't matter but she insisted if there was anyone I trusted to bring my things over I should have them do it.

So poor Andy stood there in her nice work suit with her long dark hair pulled back from her face highlighting the fact she too carried the famous Black family grey eyes. She looked tired and very dishevelled as she glared at me.

"Where's Teddy?" I asked

"At work. Where I should be… two hours ago," Andy sighed.

"Take the day off. Spend it with me" I said grinning.

"I can't Sirius. Here's your crap. Give me Dora I still have to drop her at Jo's"

"Your mother-in-law? Don't I can watch her," I said

"NO!" she snapped then sighed "It's bad enough I had to get up at five just so your retard of a brother could sneak your stuff out to me before your idiot parents got up. Which didn't work because your mother got up anyway. I have her to thank for this" Andy pushed back her fringe to show the bump on her forehead "But now you're holding my child hostage"

"She is not a hostage. You love Sirius don't you Dora?" I asked Dora giggled

"That is a yes," I said then looked at Andy.

"Come on. The Potters don't trust me at all. This'll show that I'm very responsible," I said. Andy shook her head violently.

"Ah Sirius…" Mrs Potter said walking into the foyer. She stopped at the sight of Andy.

"Who's this?" she asked cautiously walking over.

"Don't worry I married a muggle born. I'm out of the family too," Andy said holding up her left hand to show off her engagement and wedding rings.

"This is my cousin Andromeda," I said "Andy this is Mrs Potter"

"Call me Jess" Mrs Potter said. Andy shook her hand politely then looked back at me.

"Is this your daughter?" Mrs Potter asked smiling at Dora who beamed back.

"Yes… look I'm sorry if I seem rude but I've got a hundred things to do today" Andy said indeed looking very frazzled.

"Well I think I can make it ninety-nine. You can cross off watching your daughter. If it's all right… I wouldn't mind in the least. I have nothing to do what with Chris at work and all that…" Mrs Potter said.

"I'm in no time to argue. And you Sirius Black… I'm watching you" Andy said and then left my suitcase on the doorstep before running off to her car.

"What does she do?" Mrs Potter asked as I handed Dora over.

"Secretary for a big muggle law firm" I replied then picked up my suitcase and wheeled it inside.

Andy came running back over to us before I shut the door. She handed me a bag explaining they were Dora's things then gave me my school trunk.

"Ok now don't ever call me. Ever… it always ends badly for me," she said. I hugged her

"What are you doing?" she asked

"It's called a hug," I said

"I know… but why…?"

"Thank you" I said and let her go. She smiled at me and looked on the verge of tears.

"You never show any kind of emotion except carefree which I thought was permanent…" she said with a sniff.

"Oh you're getting weepy. Thanks for my stuff bye" I said and closed the door.

"So Dora… when was the last time I saw you?" I asked she shrugged

"Yesterday" she said happily.

"Liar I did not" I said she nodded definitely. Mrs Potter smiled

"Shall I just leave her with you?" she asked

"Oh no you agreed to take her. I'm not going anywhere near this kid" I said holding up my hands.

"Dora you be nice for Mrs Potter ok. She gives me cookies. And if you're naughty I won't get any. But if you're good I might give you some" I said Dora nodded.

"Oh Mrs Potter can I have some cookies?" I asked Mrs Potter just smiled

"Call me Jess… Mrs Potter makes me sound old_er_," she said

"Sure thing Jess" I said and handed her the bag full of Dora's things.

"Now I'm going to steal all James's answers" I said and picked up my school trunk along with my suitcase and went to head up the stairs but the doorbell rang.

I yanked open the door and there she stood in the doorway.

Sorry I should explain. This young vixen was James's love obsession. The one and only Lily Evans.

This naive young girl seemed to have James hooked but was totally unaware of it. I felt like hitting her at times for her blindness… it was pretty impossible not to see that James would die for her. But apparently she couldn't see that. But as James is constantly assuring me getting her attention is only the first bit, I'm supposed to see how this red haired siren was going to be good for James.

I can tell you now I think it will end badly… and I really don't want my friend to go through this.

She actually screamed at the sight of me and dropped everything she was holding.

Poor Lily Evans had a screamed seeing her stalkers best friend she didn't need the actual stalker there too. I wonder if she'd feint? Though admittedly fun to watch happen the few moments after would not be.

"Lily dear," I said glancing around for James.

"Hello Sirius" she said slowly.

"You don't live around here," she said.

"Do you?" I asked

"No" she said

"Then how do you know if I live around here?" I asked

"Well I've got this friend. That's actually why I'm doing this," she said

"Doing wh…" I trailed off. From her outfit it was quite obvious what she was doing. She was wearing a green beret on her head and a light green shirt with a dark green vest that matched the beret. Her skirt matched the dark green vest and she was wearing knee high socks. It was hard not to laugh at her. I didn't though.

I tuned back in to what she was saying.

"So long story short. I'm a girl guide and I'm selling cookies. Want to buy some?" she asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Please. I haven't sold any! I mean… who doesn't like cookies?" Lily asked I smiled.

"Gimme" I said she beamed

"Thanks" she said and handed me a clipboard.

"What's this for?" I asked waving the clipboard.

"Sponsorship" she said with a grin "You can give me a pound for each box I sell or a more generous donation if you feel like as well as buying some boxes," she said

"If you weren't so beautifully persuasive I'd have to have said no" I muttered and began to write down my details glancing at her as I wrote.

"So… whose house _is_ it?" she asked.

"Figure it out" I said she frowned and stared at the exterior of the house.

"Knowing you I'm going to say James Potter's house" she said I looked impressed she shook her head.

"That was too easy…" she said modestly "so it _is_ Potters house?" she asked I nodded.

"Whoa! Really?" she asked looking around.

"Yes" I said simply.

"Why isn't he irritating me?" she asked taking my money and counting it

"Should he be?" I asked Lily said nothing as she busied herself with putting the money in her collection bag.

"Well he follows me around at school. I figured as soon as he found out I was here he'd start asking me out" she said and shook her hair from her face.

"Is he not home or something?" she asked.

"No I'm sure his Lily-dar went off. Want me to get him?" I asked

"No, no, no… I'm sure he's busy" she said then bit her lip.

"I'm sorry but… uh… why isn't he irritating me?" she asked handing me a box of cookies.

"Do you want him to?" I asked incredulously she stared at me for a few seconds.

"No!" she cried but I'd heard the hesitation. She blushed and chewed her bottom lip.

"Do you fancy him?" I asked she froze. So did I. Her bright green eyes stared at me. I stared back. She'd usually laugh, scoff 'as if' but now nothing. Instead I was met with silence as Lily stared at me. She seemed to be in some kind of trance. I glanced over my shoulder. James was standing behind me holding Dora. They stood staring at each other for ages. I loved it because it was rare that the highly opinionated Lily Evans was quiet. And it was extremely rare to have James Potter shut up for more then ten seconds… and it had been way much longer then ten seconds.

"Hi" they said in unison.

"That was anti-climatic" I said they both looked at me.

"Lily's selling cookies. Buy some," I said to James.

"Oh… no thanks James… Sirius bought some. I'll see you at school" Lily said with a grin to both of us before spinning on her heel and walking off down the path.

We both stared after her.

"I'm going to marry that girl," James said. I looked at him

"I'm sorry? What?" I asked.

--

_Hello readers,_

_Sorry I took so long_

_I had so much trouble with this chapter_

_As you can all see it's a little long but _

_I couldn't finish it… but now I have_

_Looking forward to your reviews_

_Cough: HINT HINT :Cough_

_Till later guys, A.J_

--


	3. Yeah, Right

--

_Dedicated to my reviewers._

_Someone aka Me and fearblank_

_Hope you like it, A.J_

--

Chapter Three: Yeah, Right

"I've asked this before I know…" I said as James stared at me "BUT ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"M ARRIAGE! YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED YOU'RE AN IDIOT AND NO ONE MARRIES IDIOTS"

"Can you stop shouting marriage? My parents are going to start asking questions"

"Oh I'm sorry I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing. WHICH YOU CLEARLY DON'T"

"Do I have to shut you up myself?" James snapped.

"Ok all right I'll be quiet. If you'll tell my why YOU'VE GONE COMPLETELY NUTS" I shouted before taking a deep breath and watching him intently. He repositioned Dora in his arms and stared at me.

"I love her…"

"LOVE HER? YOUR SEVENTEEN YOU DON'T LOVE ANYTHING" I shouted.

"Stop shouting. Ok?" James practically pleaded.

"WHY? I CAN'T GET THROUGH TO YOU IF I SPEAK CALMLY"

"YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR FATHER WHEN YOU SHOUT" James yelled. I fell silent immediately.

"Sirius I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"It's fine. I've got a quick fuse… uh…" I trailed off and stared at Dora who stared back at me wide eyed.

"How do you know you love her?" I asked quietly and looked back at James who was looking quite ashamed of what he'd said.

"Because… you know…" I shook my head indicating I did not know.

"Well… she's rude to me and she puts me down, treats me and my friends like dirt, always corrects me, can't stand the sight of me, sometimes runs away if I try to have a conversation with her, is nice when we're alone but if anyone's around she'll turn on me… even though she does all that and more… she's still the last thing I think of before I sleep and the first thing I think of in the morning. I want to wake up beside her after every night. And it's not some crush. I'd have gotten over it after she slapped me and told me I should do the world a favour and die"

"Yeah that'd put a stop to any one not serious" I muttered James nodded.

"And you're sure?" I asked

"Yes. I just know it," he said. I nodded

"Do you know what your doing?" I asked

"I've got no clue," he said

"Who does anymore?" I asked he gave me sad smile in reply.

--

I had a nice thing going with the Potters. Because of Jess's motherly instincts she insisted on having Dora around every Sunday. I didn't mind… I got to see Andy more and Mr Potter was happy because his wife didn't nag him for more kids or hassle James for grandkids.

So I sat on the couch with Dora one sunny Sunday… wow that was a weird sentence. It sounded stupid even in my mind and rarely I find things stupid.

It's a stupid people thing I don't expect many people to get it.

But anyway there I was on the couch in the Potter's living room with Dora sitting next to me reading a book upside down and pretended to read. I tried to correct her but she just hit me and said she was more then capable of reading a book. In less words of course.

James walked into the room and flopped onto the couch opposite.

"Hey Audrey is that new eye make-up?" I asked staring at him innocently.

"Shut up" he said.

"Come here" I said he shook his head. I leaned over the coffee table and pulled him off the couch.

"Black eyes are my specialty" I said James sighed and got up off the floor. I pulled out my wand and made him sit on the coffee table. I gave my wand a tiny flick and the bruise disappeared.

"It'll hurt for a bit so I don't recommend poking it but you should be right as rain in an hour or so" I said letting him go. He sighed and sat down on the couch next Dora.

"So what's with the eye?" I asked.

"I walked into a door"

"Yeah they should really stop putting doorknobs up so high" I said he frowned at me.

"Is something happening?"

"No"

"I know your lying face. I also know your something is happening face," I said

"We are spending far to much time together," James muttered. I just raised my eyebrows.

"It's nothing huge. Remus is coming over. His new stepmother is not as accommodating with his condition as previously thought. Dad thinks he's helping us with homework"

"We had homework?" I asked James smiled.

"So when's he get here?" I asked

"NOW!" Remus shouted. I screamed and fell off the couch.

"Nice job Mr Moony" James said

"Thank you Mr Prongs" Remus said and took my spot on the couch. He screamed and stood up immediately.

"Oh my God that's a child!" he shouted. Dora stared up at him innocently.

"Wait a second. You don't have that many relatives… and most of them are over thirty… whose child is that?" Remus asked.

"It's mine. Fifth year… that seventh year Colleen and I… well… you know" I said gazing sadly at Dora.

"WHAT?!"

"Relax Moony," I said, "it's just my cousins daughter"

"Mum likes having something to look after. You since we accidentally killed her puppy she's been sad. Dora makes her happy" James said.

"Oh… ok… well I'm not so good around kids" Remus said scratching his head.

"Don't worry. I've got it. You want even know she's here. Dora go sit in the corner and read," I said.

"Who is that?" Dora asked not taking her eyes off Remus. She hadn't looked anywhere but him since he screamed at her.

Note to self; smack him for doing that. What person screams at a child honestly?

"That's my friend," I said picking her up and sitting her on my lap so Remus could sit beside me.

"But he's your friend" she said pointing to James.

"Rude to point," I said pushing her hand down "and I have two friends"

"Two? Why?"

"Because it's fun. And if you ask another question I'll make sure your hair stays purple. How would you mum like that?" I asked Dora fell silent and looked back at her book.

"So what are you going to do about Lily?" Remus asked.

"Nothing. There's nothing to do about her," James said glancing at me.

"Well don't you love her?" Remus asked. James glared at me

"It slipped," I said defensively.

"My fist is going to slip into your face if you're not careful" James said.

"I'm not to concerned about being hit by a guy who can't even avoid a stationary doorknob" I said Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Walked into a door and got a black eye," James explained.

"That's the worst excuse ever. That's almost as bad as the time I blamed a bunch of scratches I'd given myself on a rose bush I'd happened to trip into" Remus said.

"Lets not talk about this" James said.

"Yeah. Apparently we have homework. How come no one told me?" I asked turning to Remus.

"Ah Remus" Jess said walking into the room.

"Hello Mrs Potter" Remus said politely.

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Jess?" she asked.

"Dozens more times before it sinks in I'm afraid," Remus said with a small smile. Jess beamed.

"Sirius do you mind if I take Dora? Just want an extra hand about the place"

"Oh what… sure thing" I said and put Dora on the floor so she could walk over to Jess.

"James. You started cleaning the back room?"

"No mum"

"Well I'd get a move on. Your father will be pretty upset"

"He was" James sighed.

"Hallway!" Jess said

"Mum! I didn't-"

"NOW!"

James sighed and gave us a feeble glance before following Jess and Dora into the hallway.

"So how are you?" Remus asked. I held up my hands

"Cut free you can relax," I said.

"Your wrists aren't the only place you can cut," he said glaring at me.

"One time!" I said

"One time you got caught!" he snapped. I glared out the window.

"It'll be better now I'm not living with them. I'll be fine" I said and looked back at him. He just gave me a blank look before nodding.

"Thanks for not telling James" I said quietly.

"Thanks for stopping. You were scaring me…" he said.

"Sorry…" he nodded accepting my apology.

"This year is going to be crap," he said I could only nod in agreement. Our last year… our futures depending on these exams… of course it would be crap.

--

I sat next to Remus on the old couch in the Potters back room where they kept all the stuff they didn't use but didn't throw out. It was three days since Moony had turned up and he'd be going home today which he was not looking forward to.

"But she's a bitch… and I've tried to be nice. And you know I'm nice… I'm so nice even Slytherins talk civilly toward me" he sighed. We watched James as he cleaned.

"Going to help?" he asked for about the tenth time.

"Hmmm… nope" I said with a smile. He groaned and resumed cleaning.

"So… how did you run off? Was it dramatic and you screamed for your rights? Or in the middle of the night with nothing but a note saying you've eloped with your girlfriend of two days?" Remus asked with a smile

"Ah well a bit of both I guess" I muttered making him laugh.

"No really"

"Well they sort of forced my hand a bit I suppose…" I said he nodded.

"But you're the depressed one man" I said

"She's so stupid. Dad doesn't want to scare her off so has of course mentioned nothing of my condition" he said.

"Your condition? What did you get cancer or something?" I asked he glared at me.

"Moony it doesn't make you any different"

"I know that. But it's like what everyone says about your father… there are horrible stereotypes out there"

"Uh… my father is a wife abusing child molesting drunk though so those rumours are true," I said.

"Bad example. But I'm just saying that people are very judgemental"

"I love you just the way you are Moony"

"Uh… yeah thanks Pads," he said

"So how long you plan on staying at Hotel Potter?" he asked.

"Till I can afford my own place"

"Wow" he said I nodded.

James flopped on the couch opposite with a dramatic sigh.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Oh everything" James muttered

"Yeah… there's just too much of it," I said Remus smiled then turned to stare at James.

"Want to talk about it?" Remus asked

"Nah. It's just mum being too motherly" he said.

"James!" Jess screamed from some distant part of the house.

"And bossy" James sighed getting up. Remus and I watched him leave the room and waited patiently for him to return.

"Ah… Sirius mate" James said poking his head into the door.

"Yes…" I said slowly.

"It's Dora…" James said I frowned at him. Then remembered Andy and her hubby were at his parent's house so Dora had been dropped off here.

I was never going to get away from that child…

"She's pink!" Jess cried. Remus and I hurried out the door and stared at Dora. Her long mousy hair was gone and replaced with wavy pink locks. I stared at her.

"Hmm… haven't seen that before" I said then looked at James and Jess who both looked horrified.

"She's a Metamorphmagus," I said

"In English" Jess said

"She can change her appearance at will. She hasn't managed more then the simple things… eye colour, nose shape, hair colour. But soon she'll be changing completely, from sixteen to sixty or whatever" I said then sat down on the floor and pulled Dora over so I could inspect her hair.

"What did your mum say about metamorphing?" I asked her

"Only in an emergency" she replied

"Was it an emergency Dora?" I asked she shook her head.

"I won't say anything. But your not allowed to scare Jess any more ok?" I said Dora nodded.

"See it's fine" I said to Jess and James. Remus was staring at Dora with rapt fascination.

"Uh-uh you stay away from that girl," I said walking back into the back room.

"I just think it's amazing that a gift like that is passed on through the family. Is it through your side?" Remus asked following me.

"No the only thing the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black is known for is… uh… never mind. It's all through her father's side. Some muggle-born bloke name Ted," I said.

"That's amazing"

"How?" I asked

"Well genetics in general. I mean James's hazel eyes. His parents both have blue so how does one get hazel from that?" Remus asked

"My granddad had them," James said

"Exactly. Your parents carried this little identifying feature with them in their blood and it wound up in you" Remus said

"Going to be a geneticist are we?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you know what they are. And no I'm going to be a hobo living on your couch" Remus said with a grin.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not sleeping with you" he said and he and James laughed.

James resumed cleaning while Remus and I made jokes and laughed at him whenever he tripped over something and got yelled at by his ancient relatives from their portraits. We joked until Remus was called to the door.

"See she even came to pick me up. Who does that?" he asked obviously upset.

"Ah it'll be all right Moony" I said he sighed and we followed James to the front door.

"Ah Remus" a nice young woman said. She had dark brown hair and a charming little smile.

"Ah Missy" Remus replied mocking her chipper tone.

"This is James. It's his place. And my Sirius" Remus said doing introductions.

"Sirius?" she repeated.

"That's a nice unique name. Like Remus..." she said nodding.

"Brightest star in the sky" I said with a grin

"Oh. Oh that's cute" she said.

"Yeah this is my stepmother Missy. Missy lets go" Remus said

"Oh ok then" she said and walked off to a car sitting at the end of the drive way. Remus groaned

"I don't wanna go" he whined childishly making James and I laugh.

"Well it's only two weeks till school starts" James said

"I suppose... but another two weeks of that. I'm going to kill myself" Remus sighed.

"Have fun" James and I said cheerfully waving.

"See you guys at school" he sighed and followed Missy.

"School starts in two weeks?" I asked James who nodded.

"We need to shop and not just for books if you get what I mean Mr Prongs"

"Why your right Mr Padfoot. Last year of school. I say we go out with a bang" he said.

"I couldn't agree more"

--

_Hey gang,_

_Kind of a filler chapter_

_Got no idea what I'm gonna do_

_I'll figure it out thought..._

_Till later guys, A.J_

--


	4. Schools In

Chapter Four: Schools In

I stood behind Remus thanking my lucky stars he was taller then me. My family stood a little while away. Regulus had his arms wrapped around little Sophia Whoue and was whispering in her ear. My mother stood looking proud and all high and mighty while dad glared at anyone who passed by.

"Kinda scary looking" Remus muttered.

"I know" I said

"You're not allowed to hit me" he said

"Why would I hit you Moony?" I asked him.

"You look a lot like him" he replied. I kicked him

"Take it back!" I ordered.

"It's the eyes"

"Yeah all Blacks have grey eyes all right now take it back!"

"Uh... Sirius...?"

Remus and I turned to find Sophia standing behind us.

"Hello little lady. How are you today?" I asked

"Spectacular" she said with a grin. She then beckoned me closer with her finger.

"Regulus needs to talk to you" she whispered in my ear.

"I'll see him at school"

She shook her head

"He said it had to be now"

"I'd have to have a bloody good reason to go over there or dad would kill me"

"He said you'd think of something" she said before skipping away past Regulus and giving him a nod. He looked over at me and I glared at him. He smiled in reply. I looked at Remus standing next to me, absentmindedly searching the crowd for our friends James and Peter.

"Moony..." I said he looked at me.

"Lets meet my parents" I said

"Are you insane?" he asked as I grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"Padfoot! You spent the past six years of your life trying to get away and now you want to talk to them!?" Remus hissed. I smiled at him and then stopped in front of my parents. Regulus stared at Remus then frowned at me.

"Mum? Dad?" I said they both turned and frowned at me.

"Boy!" dad snapped.

"Ah! Don't break your parole with all these lovely witnesses about" I said.

"What are you doing here? As far as I'm concerned I have only one son!" mum said

"That's cold but I thought you should meet my boyfriend" I said smiling at Remus. He went extremely pale and just stared back at me to horrified to even look at my parents.

"What?" he shouted along with my parents.

I nodded.

"Do I have to prove it?" I asked tilting Remus back he stared at me horrified that I was so tempted to burst out laughing but I had some acting to do and that would ruin it.

"No!" Remus cried along with my parents. I pulled him back up into my arms and stared at my parents, silently praying they'd react the way they usually did. Dad would have to go punch a wall and mum would have to go sob to her friends. So they'd both leave.

"I have to go kill something" dad muttered and walked off while my mum began screaming at me.

"FILTH! DISGRACE TO OUR NAME" she cried before running off.

Ah my predictable parents... always can count on them to run off.

"You couldn't wait till we were on the train?" I asked Regulus. He shook his head looking like he was about to burst out laughing but did not.

"I was so hoping they made you kiss" he said and began to snigger.

"I'm dedicated to my art. I will do anything to make my lies believable" I said

"Oh I know. I just wanted to see Lupin slap you" Regulus said and laughed. Remus just gave me a look before sighing and staring at a wall off to the left.

"Here" Regulus said and handed me a box.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well you know Uncle Alphard?" Regulus asked I nodded.

"Of course you were his favourite. Well mum and dad weren't being completely honest when they said he didn't leave you anything"

"He's been dead for years how could you know if he left me anything?" I asked Regulus just looked at the box. I opened it.

"This is paper" I said

"Sirius it's a will" Remus said pointing to a sentence.

"Look... he left his home and things to his kids and his sister... your mum. But here.. 'I leave the remaining gold to my nephew Sirius'" Remus read aloud.

"Awesome. But I really think that could have waited till we were on the train" I said to Regulus.

"What? And have me miss out on you making an idiot of yourself once again in front of mum and dad! I don't think so"

"Your very evil" I said he just smiled.

"Are you going to be beat up by your friends for talking to me?" I asked noticing the glares I was getting from the Slytherin population.

"No. But your lover here looks like he's about to explode" Regulus said and then got onto the train. I looked at Remus.

"I hate you so much right now"

"No you don't"

"Fine! But if I could hate anyone it'd be you right now"

"Sure Moony... whatever. Just try and tell me you didn't enjoy it. I mean everyone wants to call Sirius Black their boyfriend" I said he said nothing and led me back over to where we had been standing before.

"We'll just meet them on the train" he said picking up his luggage.

"Are you sure Peter will be able to find us?"

"Sirius don't be nasty" Remus scolded.

"I'm just saying the kid has a habit of getting lost easily is all" I muttered. We climbed onto the train with our things and headed off in search for an empty compartment.

The only one available was occupied by Lily Evans.

"Hey Lily" Remus said casually.

"Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full" I said

"Yeah sure... I was waiting for Kylie but apparently she's got somewhere else to sit. Oh she's with Ben isn't she?" Lily asked

"Yeah" Remus said

"When will that girl learn? Sorry... I just think Ben is bad news..." she sighed gathering her things.

"You can stay" I said

"No it's fine. I have to smack some sense into her" she said with a grin and then left.

"That's not going to end well" I said Remus shook his head.

James and Peter joined us eventually. Peter Pettigrew, the awkward and silent marauder is a lot craftier then I give him credit for. I'm aware he's intelligent I'd never of course acknowledge it aloud. He was currently tell us how his parents had made him go to Australia for the summer which immediately set Remus into research mode demanding to know if the ancient wizards from down there were anything like us up here.

"Uh hi sorry..." we all looked up to see Kylie Carlton with a nervous looking Lily Evans.

"Lily just has something she wants to say to James... can we borrow him for a second?" Kylie asked while Lily blushed and shook her head.

"Hey! Lily I agreed I'd take a positive step away from Ben if you took a positive step as well ok now suck it up" Kylie ordered then smiled.

"Anything she has to say can be said in front of my friends" James said Kylie looked at Lily who shook her head.

"Sure. Off you go!" Kylie said Lily whined and allowed herself to be pushed into the room.

Lily took a deep breath and walked over to James. She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

She pulled back blushing slightly.

"Ok bye" she said and ran off.

"She'll be fine by dinner. I _suggest _you ask her out" Kylie said before following.

"I think this year is starting to look up don't you?" I asked no one in particular. I got laughs in reply.

--

We sat in the great hall for the welcome back feast. Professor Dumbledore stood up gave us the usual 'welcome back... the rules haven't changed so please stop breaking them I know you all know them' speech and we were sent on our way. I was however stopped by my head of house Professor McGonagall.

"Black!" she called causing several students to stop. I had a few cousins that went here as well and they also suffered this cursed last name.

"Sirius" she said

"Damn" I said while Regulus grinned and walked off to the dungeons where his common room was. I sighed and walked over to McGonagall.

"Yes professor?" I asked.

"You can run along boys" she said to my friends who all gave me a look. I nodded and they reluctantly walked up the stairs.

I just raised my eyebrows at the professor.

"Come to my office" she said

"Professor is there something the matter?" I asked then frowned. That sounded to posh for me. She said nothing and led me up stairs to the first floor and along the corridor to her office.

I sat down in the seat in front of her desk and she sat opposite.

"I've heard about your living situation" she said after a while. I sighed and leaned back.

"You've run away from home" she said

"Wouldn't you?" I asked her.

"Sirius they're your parents-"

"I know who they are. They gave me life... whatever. Why do they keep trying to take it away?" I asked.

"I'm just trying to help"

"And I appreciate that Minnie. I do really but you want me to open up about my horrible life when I haven't even told my friends why I have half the tattoos that I do. Do you want to know?" I asked. She didn't say anything but just gave me a stern glare. It was her permanent expression though so I didn't consider it much. I scooted forward in my seat and leaned over her desk.

"It's so none of them see the scars" I whispered then stood up and left the room.

--

Classes resumed as usual. McGonagall kept shooting me worried glances throughout Transfiguration.

"What did you do to her?" Remus asked.

"Nothing. She just heard about the holidays" I muttered.

"What happened on the holidays?" Kylie asked. Lily hit her

"Kylie... it's obviously not important" she said.

"Well it is if McGonagall keeps shooting him the sad eyes" Kylie said

"Drop it!" I hissed

"Ten points from each of you for talking in my class" McGonagall said. We all sighed.

The rest of the week seemed to go like this. McGonagall giving me concerned looks whenever I saw her and the homework piling up thanks to the fact it was our last year. I didn't understand my classes at all, we had life altering exams at the end of the year that I know and I had no hope of passing. I was so grateful for the weekend but unfortunately that got ruined too.

"You jinxed it" James sighed. I frowned at him then looked at the notice board. Someone had organised at dance for mid October.

"A dance? What idiot would organise a dance?" I asked.

"Courtesy of your head boy and girl" James sighed.

"I'm going to thrash Evans!" I snapped.

"Oh like she wanted a dance" Kylie said James and I turned to face her.

"She's to shy for that sort of stuff. Dancing in front of people... with a boy? Lily just won't do it. I blame the head boy. Joe Casey... Hufflepuff. Nice bloke but just trying to get some nice Ravenclaw to date him" Kylie said

"How's he going to do that?" I asked

"Dance practice" she said pointing to it. "Everyone has to attend at least three classes and your partner is already selected for you" Kylie said.

"He's going to rig it. That's sick... how are they being paired?" I asked

"First class is tomorrow. Gryffindors and Slytherins together of course. So we'll find out then" Kylie said.

--

I stood with the Gryffindors all assembled in the great hall for our first compulsory dance class. The Slytherins stood opposite glaring at Joe Casey who was responsible for this.

It wasn't bad enough he'd paired us with Slytherins but the whole lot. From first year right up to seventh. So there was over a hundred students piled together. And everyone of them really hated the people opposite them and Joe Casey.

They'd be pairing us alphabetically. And not in the good way so I could dance with the gorgeous Penny Butler no the bad way where they used our first names. Guess what letter comes before S in the alphabet!

"Kylie Carlton and James Potter" Joe said James shrugged.

"At least I'm not dancing with a Slytherin" he muttered. Kylie seemed pretty happy about this as well.

"Sirius Black and..." Joe pulled a bit of paper from a hat. "Regulus Black"

"WHAT!" we both shouted.

James burst out laughing and so did a few of Regulus's friends.

"Hey you can either play nice or spend the rest of the weekends for this year in detention" Joe said.

"I'm going to get you Casey" Regulus said

"No_ I _am!" I said. We both ran for the stage but my friends grabbed me and Regulus's friends grabbed him.

"Show some brotherly love" James said.

"Your enjoying this too much" I snapped he grinned. I sighed and held out my hand which Regulus grudgingly took.

"Better not break my toe this time" Regulus muttered.

"Hah! That was funny. Hey last time we had a dance dad almost killed Bella... fun day" I said.

"Ok now the leader... most likely the gentlemen or in the Blacks case..." Joe trailed off.

"The tallest" I said smugly Regulus sighed and let me lead.

"Take your partners waist" Joe instructed. I did so and then poked Regulus. On reflex he curled up and fell over laughing.

"Don't I'm ticklish" he snapped I stuck my tongue out at him then looked at Joe.

"My partner died can I have a new one?" I asked. Regulus who was still lying on the ground swung his leg around knocking me over.

"Oh wanna fight do you?" I asked glaring at him.

"Bring it traitor" he snapped.

"Oh jealous are we? Mummy and daddy still talk about me and ignore poor little Regulus..." I said his eyes narrowed and he dived on me.

The hall broke out into chanting of 'fight, fight, fight, fight'. And fight we did. Punching and unfair hair pulling. I pulled out my wand and so did he. We cried curses at the same time they hit each other and we were both sent flying into the wall. I grabbed his hair and threw him into a wall. He came back and tackled me around the stomach knocking me back and causing me to hit my head on a hard wooden table. He was bleeding fiercely from his cheek and I was seeing stars while spitting out mouthfuls of blood. By the end there was a bone sticking out of my wrist and Regulus's leg was bending a way it shouldn't be.

After a while Joe realised as head boy he should stop this and sent us off to hospital wing. Remus helped me limp along while James actually picked up Regulus and carried him up the stairs.

"God Padfoot. I thought you actually got along with him. But no you have to be a bloody idiot and instead of settling it logically, fairly... _nobly _you go with your family's approach and beat the bloody crap out of him" Remus sighed.

"Hey Moony..." I said

"Yes"

"Shut up" I said.

"Sirius make him put me down!" Regulus whined I looked at James who was carrying him.

"Ok you can walk" I said. Regulus groaned and flopped in James's grip.

"How did you learn how to do this?" I asked holding up my broken wrist.

"You just landed the wrong way. I didn't intentionally break it" he said.

We arrived at hospital wing and James chucked Regulus on a bed making him cry out in pain. I gave him a look but he just stared at Regulus. Remus helped me sit on the bed next to my brother.

"You did this to get out of dancing didn't you?" Remus asked Regulus and I grinned. He sighed and shook his head.

"Well at least they won't pair you up again. And don't worry all your Slytherin friends are quite assured to hate Sirius's guts" Remus said

"Your girlfriends really pissy" Regulus said to me I smiled. Remus just shook his head and left to get Madam Wesley. She came our of her office and hurried along past the dozens of beds lining the walls separated by curtains.

"The brothers Black. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked frowned at us. We both pointed to our various injuries as best we could.

"It's not even a month into term... you couldn't wait?"

"For you Jane? No" Regulus said with a charming smiled making the nurse blush.

Professor McGonagall walked into the room followed by Professor Slughorn. Regulus groaned as his head of house frowned at him.

Professor Dumbledore walked in calmly after them and smiled at James and Remus who were watching Madame Wesley try and snap my brothers leg back in place.

"Your breaking my leg!" he shouted at her.

"I'm fixing it" she cried

"I'll fix you!" he snapped.

"So you were fighting?" Slughorn asked.

"I would have thought that was obvious" I said.

"We'll just leave shall we?" Remus asked "Come on Prongs... have a speedy recovery Padfoot"

They practically ran out of the room as Madame Wesley gave up on Regulus and turned to me. I obediently let her take off my shirt and smiled when she screamed at my dislocated shoulder.

"Any reason we have the headmaster here?" Regulus asked glad that Madame Wesley had left him alone and was now trying to fix me. I screamed at her as she held my arm and tried to pop it back in.

"Jane could we have a moment please?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Madame Wesley nodded and walked off to her office.

"A waiter is pressing charges against your father" Dumbledore said. I sniggered and Regulus gave me a look that shut me up instantly.

"He filed the lawsuit a while ago... about a week after the incident. I understand he's not happy about it" Dumbledore said looking from Regulus to me and back again with bright blue eyes.

"I wouldn't know sir... I haven't been living with him for about a month" I said then looked at Regulus.

"He's a strike away from breaking his parole. He's going to go back to Azkaban if the court finds in favour of the waiter... so yeah he's a little upset" Regulus said.

"What did he do to you?" I asked

"Nothing..." he said looking at me.

"Leo" I said his eyes widened and he looked at his hands. I was only two when he was born and could barely say my own name let alone someone else's so I instead used the constellation Regulus was part of. Leo. Being two I of course had no idea about constellations but my cousin Bellatrix loved explaining it. She didn't hate me so much back then and loved to tell me stories.

I watched him fiddle nervously reminding me a lot of Remus when he was asked a question he knew he should answer but didn't want to. I was hoping his nickname, which I hadn't used in over ten years would snap him out of it but he remained silent... fiddling.

I stood up and used my good arm to grab his shoulder and flip him over. I lifted his shirt and stared at the slightly faded scar where undoubtedly a knife had been sitting only a few weeks ago.

I flipped him back over and he stared up at me his grey eyes wide. I began to hit him

"Why didn't you tell me?" I cried with each punch.

With amazing strength for an old man Dumbledore managed to pull me away from Regulus.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'd finally gotten away how on earth could you expect me to make you come back for me?"

--

_Hello guys,_

_Whoa! Quickest update ever!!_

_Getting a lot of this written, it rocks. _

_There is nothing worse then writers block_

_I'm so glad to have gotten over mine for the moment_

_Well... leave a review please!!_

_Until next time gang, A.J_

--


End file.
